


Of all the Places

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Peter and Loki friendship, Avengers Compound, Bucky is probably OOC, Clint gets everyone drunk, Enjoy my amigos, Field Trip, Gen, Loki is gonna whoop Flash’s ass, Peters SI field trip, Scott and Clint are best idiot buds, Scott helps him do that, Stark Industries, This is probably gonna be crack, This is so overused, Thor trying to stop his brother from murder, Tony is a worried dad, adding tags as I go, bc why not, but idc, by everyone I mean Peter and Wanda, field trip to avengers compound, field trip to stark industries, im sorry, lotta swearing, so is steve tbh, tequila for the kids amirite, the actual field trip doesn’t start until chapter three I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Of all the places his class could’ve gone on a field trip too... they had to go to his basically second home. Oh boy.ORThe overused field trip trope that we all loveFeaturing:A Drunk Wanda and PeterHalf the avengers being little shitsThe other half not knowing how much longer they can deal with themNed Leeds being a good broMichelle just being there like alwaysA confused Flash ThompsonAnd more.(On a very long hiatus!)





	1. A Field Trip Where??

Peter once again hadn’t been paying attention, he had been watching the clock intently. Five more minutes until class was over. Ten more minutes until he’d be swinging around New York.

That was of course until Ned gave him a sharp prod with a pen.

Peter jumped, snapping out of his thoughts before he quickly turned to is friend with a look that could only communicate ‘What the hell?’

Ned gave out a smug grin, it had been difficult to scare Peter lately, his ‘Spidey-sense was always on alert.’ At least that’s what Peter had said anyways. 

Ned simply pointed to the front of the room with the same pen, gesturing for Peter to actually listen to what Mr Harrington was saying.

Peter focused back to the front Mr Harrington was finishing a sentence, which was being said in quite an excited tone. “-you may be wondering where this field trip is going to.” He said quickly before pausing. 

In this moment Peter wanted to sink down into his chair, he hated field trips. He always managed to screw something up or embarrass himself. Either way they had never been an idea of a fun time for him.

“The Avengers Compound!” He finally stated loudly.

The class immediately erupted into excited voices and murmurs. Everyone was impressed with the fact the school had managed to get them a field trip there. Even MJ looked up from her sketchpad with a shocked expression.

Okay, it wasn’t really a shocked one. But it was the closest thing to one Peter had ever seen MJ express. 

Peter on the other hand was internally screeching. 

He could barely hear the teacher remind them to get the permission slips signed. 

_Oh fuck, no. Shit, why me? Why God? God fucking darnit. This is not okay. Not okay. Not Ok. NotOkNotOkNotOk_

Peters thoughts were interrupted by the loud school bell ringing. He hasn’t even noticed his best friend has been babbling to him the whole time about how cool it was that they were going to _The_ Avengers compound.

Peter grudgingly got his things together, grabbing a permission slip before walking out the Classroom with Ned- still talking about how cool it was.

That’s when his Spidey-Sense flared to life, and he quickly dodged Flash’s hand that had aimed to grab his shoulder. Easily side-stepping it, catching Flash off guard as he stumbled for a second before straightening up.

“What Puny?” He sneered. “Salty because everyone is gonna realise how pathetic you are that you mad up your internship.” 

Peter let out a heavy sigh, shrugging as he turned away from the bully. Walking down the hall whilst Flash continued to call out too him, “That’s right you walk away!”

Ned who had gone silent from the encounter began speaking up again, “This is gonna be so cool! I can finally see you lab!” Peter shook his head, smiling fondly. “I don’t think you’ll be able to see it on the field trip, Ned. But hey you can come over whenever. With May leaving on her business trip tomorrow, I’ll be staying the for the next couple of months.” He shrugged.

“Dude your life is so cool.” Ned breathed.

—————————————————————————

Peter finished his patrol, it was only 11:00pm but he had a feeling he wouldn’t find any other crimes that needed stopping.

Sighing he collected himself before swinging his way back to the apartment, slipping in quietly through the window, cringing as it let out a loud _creAAAAK_ as it closed. “Peter?” He heard Mays voice call out, “I didn’t realise you were home.”

Peter was sent into a quick panic as he heard her footstep approach his room. Quickly ridding himself of the suit. Throwing it under the covers of his bed. Slipping on a shirt just as May opened the door. “Hey, I didn’t hear you come in.” She said casually. 

Peters heart quickened for a second, “Uh yeah, I got here, a- uh few minutes ago.” He said a little too quickly. 

“Ok then.” She laughed, “I got a call from your school, saying you had a field trip?” She questioned even though it was more of a statement.

“Oh uh, yeah!” He said, happy to change the topic, quickly grabbing his bag and rumaging through it before pulling out the permission slip, handing it to her.

“Alright,” She said her eyes quickly skimming over the crumpled piece of paper. “I’ll have it signed for you tomorrow, good night Peter.” She said, retreating out and closing the door. 

———————————————————

He had woken up the next morning to his Aunt leaving with a suitcase in hand, kissing him on top of the head and reminding him to at least text her every night.

“Yes Yes May, stop worrying I’ll be fine. Go before you miss your plane.” He teased.

“Alright I’m going, love you Pete.” She said slipping out the door.

That day had gone by way to quickly, He- and most other excited students had handed in the permission slip the very next day even though the trip was on Friday, that darn field trip was all anyone could talk about, and it was only Tuesday.

Peter had made point to pack a few extra things in his bag as after school Happy would be directly picking him up and taking him to the compound.

The day remained to go by in a blur, that was until the afternoon. 

Decathlon Practice.

As soon as Peter and Ned walked inside they buzz of everyone’s excited voices filled their ears- and from what they could tell, all of it was about the field trip.

“Do you think we’ll meet the avengers?” Ally had squeaked excitedly.  
“OhMyGoshWhatIfWeDo?” Betty had asked so quickly her words barely made sense.  
“Would you guys please focus?” Abe asked, obviously irrated by the girls fangirling.

The two shot Abe a dirty look before Flash finally piped up, “Parker, finally decided to join us?” He sneered, “Not busy with that Stark internship are you?”

Peter and Ned could only glare as they made their way over to their usual spots and plopped down.

——————————

After practice Peter had basically raced out of school, not wanting to make Happy pissed off for stalling. 

Racing down the stairs as he saw the black audi, giving a small wave as he made his way over. The same stupid smile plastered to his face as he slid in. “Hey Happy!” 

Peter only got a grunt of a response as per usual. He always find it strange how someone called Happy could be so grumpy all the time. But he shrugged it off. The car ride to the compound was only forty minutes with Happys driving and going through unused roads.

The whole time Peter had been listening to music, watching as the scenery changed through the window all the while tapping his fingers to the beat of his music. 

He couldn’t wait to get to the tower. Loki and Thor were meant to be visiting for the first time in quite a while. Peter had honestly missed both of them, in their time there the two Gods has started acting and representing older brothers to Peter more than just friends. Considering Loki was already mischievous and childish, they had instantly formed a bond. Not to long after Thor had also begun joining in on them pranking the others around the compound, joining them on movie nights, and at one point both of them had helped Peter with his Norse Mythology homework.

So yeah, to say Peter missed them was an understatement.

He excitedly hopped out of the car, thanking Happy for the ride before entering the compound. FRIDAY’s voice immediately ringing out, “Welcome back Peter!” The AI said cheerfully, “Hiya Fri!” He cheerfully said looking up towards the ceiling out of habit. “Everyone is in the communal floor.” The AI stated. “Thanks!” He smiled making his way to the elevator. 

Once he stepped out his eyes quickly glanced across the room, everyone was sitting at the table eating pizza, his stomach instantly grumbled. 

Tony looked up from the conversation he was having with Bruce, “Ah looks like pipsqueak finally decided to join us.” He cheered. Peter rolled his eyes as he sat down, Clint on his right and Tony on his left.

“How was school kid?” Steve asked turning to him. “It was fine.” Peter said quietly, his heart skipping a beat as he remembered the field trip.

“Is that so?” Clint asked, mischief dancing in his eyes. “Yes. That is so, Bird Brain.” He hissed mischievously, knowing he hated that nickname. “You little shi-“ Clint began but was cut off by Steve, “Language, Barton.”

Most of the ones sitting around the table stifled their laughs, Clint let out a snort. “Moving on,” He begins casting a quick glance at Steve, “Stark here tells us you’ve got a field trip.” He states, smirking as Peter seems lost for words. “Here.” He adds after a couple moments.

Peters eyes widened, “You told them?!” Peter all but screeched, snapping his gaze to Tony. Tony shrugged, giving off a sly smirk, “I’m the one who arranged it actually kiddo.” Peters eyes widened as he looked between everyone at the table “That’s not- no. Why would you do this to me??” 

By the point the majority of the table was snickering or letting out small laughs, apart from Scott. Scott was on the floor laughing at this point, wheezing out “Did you see his face? Oh my god his face you guys!!” 

Clint, ruffles the kids hair, “Don’t worry Pipsqueak, we wont embarrass you... too much.” Peter swatted his hand away, “Good because if you did, you’ll find your room covered in webs.” He spat playfully. Clint let out a dramatic gasp, “You wouldn’t.” 

“Hey, where are Thor and Loki?” Peter asked, only now realising their absence despite how much he wa looking forward to seeing them. Clint scoffed, “What so you three can get back to your tricks?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“They won’t be arriving until 7:50am on Friday kiddo.” Tony said before taking a sip of his coffee. 

Peter tilted his head disappointment falling across his face. He would have left for school by then.

“Aww don’t worry мой маленький паук.” Nat finally spoke up, “We’ll keep you and your crazy antics company.” She teased.

Peter smiled softly before realising Clint wasn’t next to him, looking around confused for a moment, but then realised he was running towards the lounge, “C’MON FUCKERS, LETS PLAY MARIO KART!”


	2. Tequila for the kids!!

Wanda, Scott, and Peter all quickly rushed to the living area, scrambling for a seat on the couch. Well, everyone of them except for Peter who preferred to hang from one of his webs.

“Teenagers.” Scott muttered under his breath as Peter shot down a web, snatching his remote.

Wanda rolled her eyes at Scott, throwing another remote at him, ‘accidentally’ hitting him in the head, “Owww..” he murmured.

“I’m versing webs!” Clint shouted looking up at Peter with the determination to win.

“Wow you must really want to lose, Bird Brain.” He hissed, sticking his tongue out.

“Oh you are _so_ going down bug!”

—————————————

Needless to say the four of them spent the next eight hours playing, none of them even realising it had been that long. They hadn’t even realised that despite Wanda making them promise they would only drink half a bottle that they had gone through nine bottles of tequila.

They also didn’t realise it was 3:00am until Scott had decided to stumble into the kitchen to get a drink of actual water, but he was tired and drunk to the point he ran into a small table, knocking the vase off it and it was sent to the ground with a loud _cRASH_. 

At this point, all of them were that out of the loop that they all started giggling hysterically, “Ooo Scott is gonna be in troubleeee.” Peter taunted. All the while Scott was laughing as he made his way back, plopping down on the couch. “But hEy, I got my drink, that’s what matter am I right?” He asked smugly. “Scott, that glass is empty.” Clint said flatly trying to keep a straight face until, they all broke out into hysterical giggles again, not noticing two sleepy figures staggering into the living room.

The lights had been turned off long ago, so when the suddenly bright light hit Peters he let out a yelp of surprise, “Oh Shi-“ was all Clint managed out before Peter fell on him. 

“What the hell are you all doing up?” Came Tony’s sharp yet sleepy voice, standing next to him was a not so happy looking Bucky Barnes.

Peter scrambled back so he was at least half off Clint, however the four of them took one look at both Tony and Buckys bed hair and all started giggling again.

That’s when Tony noticed the display of bottles, “Oh my god, you guys are actually shitting me.” He groaned. Bucky looked confused for a moment before realising, he couldn’t help but snort out a laugh before receiving eye daggers from Tony that shut him up, he also gave the same look to both Scott and Clint and even in their drunken state, knew they should shut up.

Tony looked down at his watch, “So Clint, Scott, you let these two.” He says gesturing to a still giggling Peter and Wanda. “Not only stay up until 3:00am, but you let them get drunk, they’re kids.” He hissed.

That’s when Wanda piped up, “I’m 20, Asshole!!”  
Peter just huffed as he _tried_ to sit up straight But was obviously failing pretty miserably. 

“Ok Stark, I get you’re mad but..” Clint looks to Scott for help, but gets none, no surprise. “We were only meant to have a little bittttt.” He whined. “Scott was the one that kept suggesting more!” He quickly added pointing to the man next to him. 

“Wha- what?? I?? Pfft... noooo” He said, his words slurring.

“Oh my god, okay you know what. All four of you go to bed, but we _will be_ having a long chat about this.” He hissed, trying to compose his anger. Scott and Clint had gotten his kid drunk.

All four of them opened their mouth to protest, but the glare Tony was sending them told them that they would be a lot better off just doing as he says.

First it was Wanda, who half stumbled off the couch, and slowly and clumsily began making her way to her room on the way she stopped and whispered too Tony, “It’s free real estate.” In return he gave her the most bewildered glance she had seen in a long time, and she staggered away giggling. In this time Clint and Scott had also managed to slip out, obviously wanting to avoid a lecture from Tony.

Which left Peter who had passed out on the couch at this point.

Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I live with morons.” Was all he could say as he heard Scott’s door slam shut. Bucky nodded his agreement as he made his way over to Peter.

Not even bothering trying to wake him up, Bucky simply picked him up and took him to his bedroom. Leaving him in his bed.

Tony and Bucky shared a look that just said “I don’t know how much longer I can deal with this bullshit.” As the both made their way too their rooms.

——————————

Peter groaned as he woke up the next day, blinking as he stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, before the memories of the previous night came flooding in. “Shit, Shit, Shit.” He muttered grabbing his phone and checking the time. “1:00pm?!?” He practically screeched. He had fucking missed school. 

Quickly getting changed and going through his phone, messages from both his friends.

 

_GangGang_

_GuyInTheChair: Peter, you late or something?_  
M fuckign J: Yo loser, were you at?  
GuyInTheChair: Hellooo?  
M fuckign J: Guess he died.  


Peter rolled his eyes, shooting them a quick text that he had gotten sick or something, placing his phone down before making his way out into the kitchen.

Bruce, Wanda, Clint, Scott, Steve and Tony already all sitting around the table, eating from the Chinese food set out on the table.

“Ah Pipsqueak, finally decided to join us?” Tony asked as Peter sat down in his usual spot between Tony and Clint.

The table remained in an awkward silence for at least five minutes whilst they all ate. “Umm, am I the only one missing something?” Bruce finally piped up.

Steve shook his head, looking around the table for an explanation.

“Well I think Scott and Clint should be the one too share that story.” He scoffed

“Okay, I think we can all agree it was Scott’s fault.” Clint concluded.

“What dude??? No way, you’re the one that suggested they try tequila in the first place!” Scott hissed back, crossing his arms like a child.

“Yeah but you kept getting more bottle from the bar!” Clint quipped. 

“Because you kept yelling at me until I did!” Scott shot back.

“Woah woah, wait what?!” Steve asked with a slightly raised voice.

“These two goons,” Tony began, gesturing to Scott and Clint, “Got themselves, Wanda and Peter drunk last night!”

“Excuse me?!?” Steve was practically yelling now.

Scott and Clint shared a glance that basically said “We are so screwed dude.”

—————————————

After a very long argument, and then an even longer lecture. It ended with Scott and Clint both being banned from the bar, and FRIDAY would alert Tony if they did take something from it. Peter and Wanda didn’t really receive any more of a punishment than a lecture which was enough in both of their minds.

It kinda reminded Peter of the PSA’s Steve had done for the school.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly and soon last nights incident was forgotten about by everyone.

—————————————

The next day also went by surprisingly smoothly, Peter had actually gone to school. He hadn’t missed anything important or stuff that he already knew so it didn’t really matter that much. He had also texted Aunt May explaining and apologising for not texting her, which of course she was fine with bless her soul.

It was now lunch and Peter was sitting with Ned and MJ, poking at the cafeteria food they had been given.

“So let me get this straight...” Ned began. “Hawkeye and Ant-Man, got you and the Scarlet Witch drunk??” He exclaimed, even MJ looked interested as Peter just let out a small laugh and a gave a quick nod as he took a sip of his water.

“Dude your life is so crazy.” He said excitedly, “Hey do you think you could introduce me too then?” He asked quickly. 

“Well I mean they already know about you dude.” Peter shrugged. 

“Wait what?!? You’ve told them about me?” Ned looked absolutely starstruck, “The avengers know me, holycrap holycrap.”

That’s when Flash came over, “What you two losers excited over? What? Found a new porn site?” He sneered, his friends laughing at the, in Peter’s opinion, failed attempt at humour. 

“Screw off Flash.” He growled quietly.  
“I’m sorry, what was that, did Puny Parker day something?” He asked innocently.  
Peter stood up looking Flash dead in the eye  
“Yeah, I said screw off you deaf dipshit.” He hissed

Flash looked stunned, and Peter didn’t blame him. He had no idea where that came from. Flash considered it a moment before rounding on Peter, punching him on the side of his face.

Peter hissed in pain his gaze shooting up too Flash. “Hey Eugene!” MJ called, “If Peter wanted to get hurt he could always just climb your ego and jump to your IQ, no need to do it yourself.” She hissed.

“Shut up Michelle, you’re nothing but a loser like him.” Flash shot back.

MJ frowned “I’m sorry when did I?”

Flash looked confused “When did you what?”

“Ask for your opinion.” She stated, whilst giving him a death glare.

Flash mumbled something before slinking off with his mates.

“Uh, thanks MJ.” Peter said awkwardly, MJ dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, originally this chapter was meant to be the beginning of the field trip but then I was like wow it’d be funny if Scott and Clint got them drunk so yeah here we are. Field trip begins in the next chapter amigos!!


	3. And so it begins

Peter let out a huff as he slipped in through the window into the living room of the compound. It was only 12:00am yet no lights seemed to be on.

‘Weird.’ He though silently to himself as he made his way over to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water.

That’s when Tony walked in, talking on the phones as he got himself a cup of coffee, giving Peter a small wave before finishing up the call.

“Hey kiddo, how was patrolling?” Tony asked, leaning against the counter.

“It was fine, this nice older guy bought be a bagel...” He started before chatting away for ten minutes about everything.

Tony honestly thought it was adorable how excited he would get when recounting his day, whilst Tony just stood listening and nodding the whole way through.

“Jeez kiddo, got up to a lot.” He stated after Peter had finished before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, I even helped out with a police investigation!” He chirped.

“Ah there was something I was meant to tell you...” Tony began, tapping his foot, trying to remember what was so important.

Peter silently stood waiting for a few moments before Tony finally remembered, “Oh yeah, Sorry kid but Thor and Loki won’t be here till this Sunday.”

“What? Why?” Peter said, a disappointed look falling across his face.

“I got the dates wrong, sorry Pipsqueak.” He said, ruffling the kids hair.

Peter pouted “I wanted to introduce Ned to them this Saturday.” He whined.

“Teds coming over on Saturday?” Tony asked, looking up from his mug.

“Uh- yeah, I um, asked Pepper.” Peter stumbled, he didn’t think Tony would have minded, now he was doubting that. What if the others had something planned? Or they simply didn’t want Ned over?

“Huh, okay.” Tony simply shrugs, “Don’t stress about it kid, he can come back next weekend too so he can meet them.” He suggested.

Peter smiled, “Okay!” He said happily, “I should probably go finish my history homework.” He said after a moment, “Goodnight Mr. Stark!”

“It’s Tony!” Peter heard him mutter as he walked away, letting out a small laugh.

———————————

Friday came all to quickly, it was as if Thursday had never existed, and now Peter was sitting in class as the entire room buzzed with excitement for today.

Ned was not at all trying to hide his excitement despite the fact he was coming over on the weekend, “The fact that you aren’t excited still blows me away.” He breathed.

“Dude I’m pretty much living there right now, it’s literally like going back home.” Peter scoffed, fiddling with his hands.

“Yeah but like.. The Avengers dude!!” Ned exclaimed.

That’s when Flash piped up, “Are you ready for your lie to be exposed when I ask Tony Stark about your internship?” He had snarked from behind the two.

“Whatever Flash.” Peter mumbled, rolling his eyes. ‘God why can’t he just leave me alone for one day?’ He thought frustratingly too himself. 

“I wonder if Thor will be there!?” A girl squealed excitedly.  
Another one let out a gasp, “Oh my gosh I think I’ll faint if he is!!”

Flash smirked, “What do you say Pete? Is Thor there? Considering you know Tony Stark you must know the other avengers.”

“Thor and Loki won’t be there, they’re coming on Sunday.” He muttered, unfortunately loud enough for Flash to hear.

“Oh sure sure.” Flash snickered. “I highly doubt The Avengers would let Loki anywhere near Earth considering what he did last time he was here, I call bs, there is no way they would let that evil son of a bitch here.”

Peter clenched his teeth, Loki wasn’t evil. He had to force himself not to stand up for him, because that would just be weird and maybe even suspicious.

“What, got no more pathetic lies to spew out?” Flash hissed.

“Ignore him.” Ned murmured quietly.

“I’m trying.” Peter hissed in frustration.

It was in that second that Mr. Harrington walked into the classroom and Flash finally shut his mouth.

“Alright class, I’ve been through it all and everyone has handed in their permission slips, the bus is out front so let’s go!!” Mr. Harrington had announcennt excitedly, leading the way out the class as the students scrambled to get their stuff together.

Peter huffed, yesterday he had tried asking (begging) the others not to embarrass him but this only made them want to do it more. 

So Peter was _not_ looking forward too this at all.

Sighing, as he realised himself and MJ were the last ones in the classroom. Everyone else has ran too the bus in excitement, whilst MJ stayed behind sketching in her notebook. 

As the both of them stood up Peter gave her a questioning look before she turned the book around to show what she had been drawing.

“Look- it’s you.” She snickered. 

“Why do you do this to me?” Peter asked despairingly.

MJ just shrugged, “Your embarrassment amuses me.” She said casually, “Hurry up let’s go loser.”

———————————

It was 30 minutes into the bus ride when Flash decided to disturb Ned and Peter whom had been watching vines. Yelling from a few seats in front of them, “Hey Parker, do you ever go to the compound or you do you only go to the Tower?” He asked before continueing. “Oh wait I forgot you don’t go to neither.” He sneered.

“Eugene stop yelling across the bus before I throw you off it myself.” MJ scoffed.

Flash glared at her for a few seconds before turning around in his seat, turning to one of his friends.

Peter was about to that MJ who had been sitting in front of them but before he could she just gave him a sharp nod.

Peter never really understood MJ but she was his friend her so whatever.

Eventually they finally pulled up out the front of the compound and Peter watches as all his classmates scurried to one side of the bus- thankfully the one he wasn’t on- to get a better look.

“Sit down!!” Me. Harrington yelled over the excited yells from everyone. Eventually one by one every reluctantly returned to their seats. Only roughly 15 people ended up going because most parents thought it was to dangerous to let their child go to the avengers compound. MJ had of course forced the signature, not even bothering asking her parents.

Soon everyone had a small booklet in their hand, it had a layout of the compound, rules and a bunch of other information about the place.

After about five minutes Mr. Harrington finally spoke up, “Aright, our tour guide is here so let’s go!” He says excitedly and goes to get over the bus but quickly jumps back as the group of kids rush past him.

Well everyone except Peter, MJ and Ned. Who calmly walked off the bus. Peter being the last one off got pulled over to the side by his Teacher.

“So obviously you’ve gotten yourself in a pretty tight situation. I don’t know why you decided to make up your internship, maybe for popularity or some other reason. It’s alright, mistakes happen too the best of us. Just learn from this Peter because I honestly expect better from you.”

Peter practically had the breath knocked out of him, his teacher didn’t even believe him. 

“I- uh..” He began sputtering, “C-Can I go join the rest of the class?” He asked before trying to calmly walk away when his teacher nodded.

When he got back, the tour guide was finishing off explaining the card passes she had handed out, “Guest have level 1, interns have level 2-4, regular employees and staff have levels 5-6, higher up scientists and workers have levels 7-8, and The Avengers and their close family members have levels 9-10!” She said clapping her hands, her gaze sweeping across the group of teenagers.

Spotting Peter she gave him a quick wink before moving on, “Call me Emily by the way, no need for that formal stuff. Before we start the tour you will al need to scan your passes.” She directed to the scanners, watching as the group of kids made their way over.

Emily quickly walked over to Peter as they were all distracted in awe as FRIDAY called out, “Eugene Thompson, Clearance Level: One, Access: Extremely Limited.” And so on and so forth.

“Hey Peter, I heard you were in this tour group. You have your pass right?” She greeted him.

“Unfortunately I am.” He huffed, earning a small laugh from Emily, most employees knew Peter and his connection to The Avengers. “And yeah I’ve got my pass.” He adds, pulling it out his pocket.

“Ok great!” She smiles fondly before looking over to where some of the kids had begun wondering off after scanning their passes, “Hey guys! Come back!” She called out walking away quickly.

Peter sighed as he lined up behind the remaining kids to scan his pass, cringing as FRIDAYs loud voice rang out “Peter Parker, Clearance Level: 10, Access: Unlimited. Hello Peter, it’s unusual for you to be using this entrance.” The AI observed.

“Uh yeah Fri, I’m on a field trip.” He said up to the ceiling, once again out of habit.

“Would you like me to inform the others of your arrival?” She asked smoothly.

“No!- I mean no. No need to do that.” He stammered.

“Okay, enjoy your field trip Peter.” She said as cheerfully as an AI could.

“Thanks fri.” He murmured as he walked over to Ned, avoiding everyone’s gazes.

“What’d you do Parker, hack the AI?” Flash hissed before turning back to his friends before Peter could even deny, letting out a huff, today was not going to end well.

“Alright!” Emily’s voice rang out as she rounded up the students that had begun walking away, “If we could all make our way over too the elevator, we will be visiting the communal floor, where employees go during their breaks. On said floor there are a bunch of fun and entertaining things to do, you will all have the opportunity to play around with a few things on said floor.”

Pretty soon, all 15 students, one teacher and one tour guide were crammed in an elevator.  
“Level three please Friday!” Emily asked the AI and soon the elevator began to move.

The students nearly fell over at how fast the elevator moved, Peter and Emily of course were fine as they were used to it, but Mr. Harrington had stumbled a bit and at least two kids had full on fallen over. Emily let out a giggle “Sorry, forgot to warm you about how fast the elevator moves.” She said in a tone that clearly suggested she wasn’t, sharing a humorous glance with Peter.

As they stepped out of the elevator all the students were starstruck, in the floor there were pool tables, large TV screens, an elegant mini library and a lot more. “And this, is where the employees spend their breaks.” Emily stated, “There are also a few things in display glasses around the area, feel free to take a look around for the next... twenty minutes? Yeah.” Emily said as the students began to disperse I’m excited murmurs, not noticing the loud boom that happened a few floors up.

———————————

Pretty soon, the students were are called too meet back up at the elevator, it took at least ten minutes for each last one to make their way back, getting distracted on the way. Peter, Ned and Michelle all stood at the back whilst Emily spoke about some information on the building and whatnot, until two _very_ familiar voices came from a little further away.

Peter!” They both cheered loudly and simultaneously, causing Emily to stop talking and everyone to turn around, followed by a couple excited gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you couldn’t tell, in this fic Tony never sold the tower, they just moved to the compound so yEahh, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I’ll be trying to update this every one-two days! <3


	4. A Bird and an Ant try to take care of children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don’t know how to write Bucky and Steve so don’t kill me please

Peter and the rest of his class turned around quickly at the sound of the oh-so-familiar voices of Hawkeye and Ant-Man.

However only one of them was in sight, Peter was confused for a second before he heard a split second to late the obvious sound of Clint opening the vent and screaming “YEET!” As he landed on top of a not-so-happy Peter Parker.

“Why me?” Peter groaned as Clint held him down for a moments before standing up and brushing himself off, smiling all the while, “It’s called karma honey.” He stated sassily before pretty much strutting to where Scott was standing, who was trying (and failing) to hide his chuckles.

Peter hissed as he stood up brushing himself off, ignoring his classmates as they snickered quietly at the ordeal.

“Emily right?” Scott questioned as he walked over to the tour guide, “Uh, Yes.” She replied, looking up at him, obviously irritated that they were interrupting her tour.”

“Me and Clint.” Scott began gesturing to the other hero, who was showing some of the students his arrows. “Will be taking on the tour from here, you will still be getting paid but you can just hang out in employee communal area.” 

“Mmm...” Emily hesitated for a moment, tapping her foot before nodding, handing Scott the clipboard that had the schedule on it before waving to the class “Have fun!” She called as she walked down the hall.

“Alright, so..” Scott clapped his hands together before Peter tuned out as he began rambling about The Avengers and whatnot, all the other students listened excitedly.

Peter quietly slipped up next to Clint who wa standing at the back, obviously bored out of his mind. “Why are you two running the group?” Peter hissed. “Out of anyone, how did it end up being the both of you?”

Clint only smiled mischievously, ruffling the kids hair, “Shouldn’t you be paying attention to Scott?”

Peter swatted his hand away, “Should never rely on you to give answers.” He huffed, stocking his tongue out as Clint looked offended. Sighing he crossed his arms “Guess I’ll just have to ask Scott.” He huffed as he tuned back into what Scott was saying, watching as the hero flung the clipboard over his shoulder, “So, let’s go to the training room!”

Excited murmurs quickly broke out between the group as Clint and Scott led the students over to the elevator. 

Ned quickly walked up beside Peter, “Hey Peter, Um... a-are they meant to be leading the tour?” Ned questioned from his side. “No Ned.” He sighed, “Not they’re not.”

—————————————

Soon all 15 kids, teacher and the two heroes were crammed into the elevator.

“Training area Friday!” Clint called to the AI and quickly after that the elevator doors slid closed and it began to move upwards.

Most kids were ready for the sudden jolt of movement this time, a few still stumbled nonetheless but quickly regained their footing.

Considering Scott was a bit of a lesser-known hero a lot of the kids were asking Clint bunches of questions whilst Scott stood at the back silently, smirking when Clint gave him a look that communicated “Help me.”

Scott almost jumped out of his skin as he realised Peter was next to him, “Jesus Christ kid, don’t do that.” He hissed.

Peter only returned the glare, not that it was hostile. “Why are you two suddenly leading the tour? Did Tony put you up to this?” 

“Nope kiddo, Tony doesn’t even know.” He replied, shrugging.

“Wait what??” Peter nearly screeched.

“Well, you see, me and Clint thought that if we successfully ran a tour, we would get out bar privileges back!” Scott explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Peter stumbled for words. “I-But.. you cant- why.” He stuttered looking up to Scott, “What do you think the chances are that this actually does go successfully?” 

“I’d say it’s pretty low.” He said simply. Peter shook his head, “You two are gonna fall flat on your dumb faces.” Scott let out a dramatic gasp, before shaking his head “Trust me kiddo, can’t get any lower than not having access to a drink when you need one?” He said, mischeif glinting in his eyes.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Millenials.” He sighed.

Scott faked a huff, “I know right!” He said in an imitation of a teenage girl.

This caused most students to turn around from a very red looking Hawkeye, Scott just made a gesture as if to flip long hair he didn’t have, “What?” He snarked sassily, strutting through the group of teenagers and out the elevator.

This got a snort out of Clint and Snicker from Peter. Whenever Peter complained about school Scott would always do this so it wasn’t unusual to walk into the lounge room whilst Scott was pretending to be some dumb teenager. It happened so often that a lot of the time Peter would join in on the joke too, the two eventually got into a pretty heated argument “You broke my fucking nail! Scott has screamed, “I thought you were my friend!” He had said dramatically. “You slept with my boyfriend!!” Peter had fakingly cried back, “You filthy slut!” He added quickly, pretending to wipe away tears before him and Scott had fallen back down on the couch in a fit of laughs. That was until they realised Steve had been standing there the whole time. That was not a fun lecture. But it was worth it.

The whole group was just genuinely confused, and Mr. Harrington looked like he was regretting his life decisions.

Scott finally turned around as the students exited the elevator, out of his sassy girl person he opened his arms “Welcome to the training area!” He started, looking around before realising Steve and Bucky were sparring in a further away ring. 

“Shit.” Both Clint and Scott hissed. Peter was about to tell them to watch their language when Bucky looked up from one of Steve’s blows, the blonde quickly following his gaze.

“Uh- Hi.” Steve said awkwardly waving at the group of wide-eyed students. Steve quickly averted the awkward silence aside from the few squeals coming from some of the girls “Barton, Lang. Care to explain why you have brought a group of teenagers up to the training area.” Steve asked as he walked over, a few of the girls from the group letting out excited murmurs and gasps, not noticing that he was obviously trying to contain his anger.

“Ahaha, well you see...” Scott began, before trailing off obviously not being able to think up a good enough reason.

Peter had taken this opportunity to slip to the behind Ned who had been to awestruck to even notice- or comment on it..

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up at the two, “Am I gonna get an answer?”

Clint and Scott just kinda of stood still for a moment before looking at each other, an idea lit up in their eyes.

“It’s Peters class!” They bother said simultaneously. 

Peter looked up from where he was standing, eyes widening _wtf, Scott, Clint- why?_ was the only coherent thought that went through his mind.

All of his classmates had now turned to look at him, and he could instantly feel his face going red, slowly slipping out from where he had been standing behind Ned, none of them daring to say anything yet.

Bucky let it a chuckle at Peters embarrassment before receiving a look from Steve that shut him up. “Right.. and you thought because it was his class that you would, ruin the tour?” He questioned.

“What? Dude, no! We are making it better!” Clint huffed, crossing his arms.

Scott also looked offended, “This is much more exciting than just looking around boring labs!”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Don’t let Bruce here you say that.”

Steve sighed, “Alright, fine. But don’t think that Tony won’t be hearing about this, and he will probably add another 4 years to your recent...” He trailed off looking to the group of kids “Ban.” He finished.

“Ah ah, not if it goes well!” Scott replies smugly.

“Oh my god, that’s why you’re doing this?” Bucky asked, even though it was more of statement.

Steve just shook his head, a disappointed look across his face, “I don’t think you guys running a successful tour group will make up for the fact that you got two minors drunk.”

“Ok first of all, one of them wasn’t a minor and second of all, we were fine!” Scott scoffed.

“Yes except for the fact that Wanda was up until 5:00am giggling at the flower vase in her room because it ‘looked funny’, and Peter passed out before he could even make it-.” Bucky had slipped out unintentionally before stopping as Steve gave him a harsh elbow to the ribs.

If everyone’s expression could their expressions went from bewilderment to 10x more bewildered than a deer in headlights. Even Mr. Harrington was completely taken a back, glancing between his student and the two heroes that had supposedly gotten him drunk. Murmurs of “What the hell?” And “Are they serious?” And the like Spread around the crowd of kids, none of them daring to speak up even though Peter could fee all their gazes.

He could feel his face going completely red with embarrassment as MJ pulled out her sketchbook _Are you serious, now MJ?_

“Uh anyways lets uh...” Clint clapped his hands, “Let’s go to the shooting range..” Clint trailed off as none other than Natasha walked in.

“Uh, Barton, why the fuck is there a group of teenagers here?” She asked looking to him after quickly sweeping her eyes across the crowd not noticing Peter until he mumbled “Language.” Getting a snicker from Bucky and Scott and a snort from Clint.

The other kids just stood the completely bewildered and confused before one of them finally spoke up.

“Holy shit it’s The Black Widow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my friend for helping me come up with things through the chapter!


	5. Spider Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nat nearly kills a child

Nat stands there, impatiently tapping her foot. Her sharp gaze traveling quickly between the other Avengers in the room.

“Well...” Scott began looking at Clint, then to the kids, then back to Nat. “They’re on a field trip...” He said slowly.

Nat pinched the bridge of her nose, “Yes but why are they _here_?” She questioned, obviously growing impatient and irritated that her training session had been taken up by a bunch of gawking teenagers.

Bucky waved his hand dismissively, “Это класс Питера, они думают, что ведущая группа тура вернет свои права на выпивку.” He said, switching over to Russian for a more private conversation. (Translation - It’s Peter’s class, they think leading a tour group will get their drinking privileges back)

Peter didn’t know much Russian, Bucky and Nat has been trying to teach him some, but hearing his name mentioned in it certainly got him to look up from his phone where he had been checking the specs for a new suit.

“о, это здорово.” She snarked back sarcastically, the assasin obviously pissed off. (Translation - Oh, that’s great.)

“Просто соглашайся с этим.” Bucky sighed, not even realising that the majority of the kids were staring at them with wide eyes. (Translation - Just try to go along with it.)

“Okay.” She sighed, obviously not ok. “How about I teach you all a couple of fighting movies?” She questioned turning to the class, which immediately broke out into excited murmurs of “Oh my god yes!!”

And that’s how 15 teenagers plus one confused teacher ended up getting taught by The Black Widow.

Most of the students by this point were pretty exhausted, except for Peter of course. This was exactly what Nat had taught him in their first training session.

What Peter had not expected was what Natasha said next, “Alright now who wants to try and verse me.”

The onlooking duo of Scott and Clint couldn’t help but snort as the majority of the guys quickly raised their hands.

Natasha only smirked, as she soon took down all of them in within five seconds.

Peter watched as Flash, the last one, cockily went up to the mat, Natasha only gave him one of her fake sweet smiles before they began sparring.

Flash lasted twenty seconds, which was considerably longer than any of the other guys, but non the less he went down.

He was still smirking as he walked back over to the group, his mates giving him high fives and patting him on the back. Peter just shook his head knowing what Nat would be saying next.

Natasha’s gaze quickly swept over the group of kids, “So is there any real competition in any of you?” She asked, clearly unimpressed by what she was presented with. 

Her gaze soon fell on Peter who had unsuccessfully been trying to hide behind Ned.

“маленький паук!” She smiled, her eyes locking with Peter.

_Shit, please don’t do this Nat. WhyWhyWhy_

Everyone followed her gaze to Peter as she gestured for him to come up.

Clint, Scott and Bucky all snickered at the look on Peter’s face, before Clint began wheezing when Peter shot them a dirty look.

‘Screw you all.’ He thought bitterly before looking to Steve who looked rather amused but also sent him a look that said ‘Sorry.’

Peter sighed as he was now face to face with Natasha, “Don’t let me down маленький паук.”  
Peter only narrowed her eyes as he an Natasha both got into a fighting stance.

And so it began, Natasha was the first to strike, throwing a punch that Peter easily ducked under before swerving and sending a kick towards her stomach. Natasha grunted as she took a couple steps back before quickly lunging at Peter once more, but Peter’s Spidey sense screamed duck down the the floor. So that’s what he did as Nat flew over where his head had previously been. 

She did a quick roll before swiftly regaining onto her feet, face to face with Peter once again. They went on like the for the next couple of minutes, the class staring on in awe, how was the kid who did terrible in gym lasting this long against The Black widow. Even MJ has looked up from her sketch book with a somewhat impressed expression on her face.

Eventually everyone thought it was over when Natasha pinned Peter, her hands on his shoulders. But to everyone’s surprise he sent a quick kick to her side, causing her to double over and roll off him as they quickly switched positions.

Huffing Nat tapped him on the side “Alright get off me.” She huffed as Peter quickly stood up, his face instantly going red at his staring classmates as he walked back over to Ned and MJ, his classmates gazes following him.

They all quickly turned around when Clint spoke up, “Alright! Let’s go get food!” 

Soon all 15 kids, one teacher, two assasins and one ant-themed hero were all standing outside the elevator.

“Not all of can fit in so the first half of you can go up with Scott.” Nat said, watching as half the class shuffled into the elevator whilst asking Scott questions.  
“Is it true you can talk to ants?”  
“How do you become small?”  
“Would it be cannabalism if you ate an ant?”

As soon as the elevator doors slide closed Clint and Natasha turned around to the group of teenagers and soon Clint began boasting about all the times he ‘single-handly’ saved his teammates.

Peter was standing at the back, no surprise, when his Spidey sense began blaring a second to late as Flash’s hand came down on his shoulder and spun him around.

“How’d you manage to fake that?” He sneered, “Did you pay them? That whole fight was obviously choreographed.”

Peter only sighed, “Like I’ve told you a million times before Flash, I’m not lying about the internship.” He shrugged.

“I disagree.” He hissed, “Do you wanna know why? Because there is no way The Avengers could care about someone as pathetic and as worthless as you. I’ve checked the website, they don’t take high schoolers to be interns and even if they did your so _fucking_ dumb, you probably wouldn’t even be able to open the website to apply. Because you’re a stupid lying fuck-“ He was soon cut off by the presence of The Black Widow behind him, the sound of knives whooshing out of her belt.

She roughly grabbed Flash and shoved him against the wall, holding one of her daggers to his throat. “Wanna repeat what you just said?” She hissed dangerously.

Peter almost felt sorry for Flash, scratch that, he did. Natasha’s wrath was downright terrifying.

By this point everyone had turned around at the commotion and Clint quickly sprinted to her, pulling her off the terrified teenager, dragging her away into a corridor, leaving all the students wide-eyed.

He quickly shoved her into one of the maintenance closets.

He could see that she was boiling with rage, “Did you NOT hear what that _child_ said to мой маленький паук?!” She hissed dangerously.

“Natasha, you cannot murder a child! Espicially in the compound.” Clint hissed, he was also seething with anger but was at least thinking reasonably.

“Why not?” She snarled, she had the look in her eyes that she wore when they were about to go on missions.

“Because, that’s not legal!” Clint snarked back.

“Since when do we ever stay inside the law Barton?” She growled, pushing her way past him quickly and out the door before slamming it in his face and clicking the lock into place.

“Shit!” Clint hissed trying the door handle before banging on the door, “Natasha I swear to god of you kill a child-“ He started before realising she probably was already gone.

————————————

Peter watched wide-eyed as Natasha stormed back in with no Clint in sight, _Oh No_ was the only thought that went through his head as he quickly grabbed her wrist.

“Nat leave it, please.” He whispered, looking up at her with pleading eyes

Nat only smiled softly as she pulled her hand away before walking over to a wide-eyed Flash, “Listen her you little shit, I am going to-“ She was cut off by Steve and Bucky finally walking out of the training area.

“Bucky, Steve!” She smiled coldly, “There’s a few things we need to discuss.” Obviously irritated the two super soldiers interrupted her little speech.

She turned to Flash, once again giving him that fake sweet smile, “Peter take your friends up to the cafeteria.” She instructed, not taking her eyes of the kid in front of her.

Peter quickly scrambled too the elevator gesturing for his confused and scared classmates to follow and they all quickly did.

He quickly began spamming the up button watching as Nat talked to Bucky and Steve. Just as the doors slid closed he saw them look up at him with a disappointed look.

_Fuck_

“Peter you could just ask me for the cafeteria floor.” FRIDAY said smoothly. Causing most of the kids to jump and look up at the ceiling.

Peter just sighed, “Thanks Fri.” He murmured as his senses picked up on the loud crash of Clint falling out of the vents and on top of Bucky. 

“Clint what the fuck?” Was all Bucky growled out.

“Language!” Steve snarked earning a snicker from Bucky and Clint.

“So... Nat didn’t kill a child?” Clint asked slowly

——————————

Peter huffed heavily as he poked at the food in front of him, Ned was as always, rambling on about how cool the compound was before an idea lit up in his friends eyes.

“Dude what if they have a lego set of the compound?” He asked excitedly.

“If they do we definitely need to get it.” Peter smiled, but it soon dropped as Steve, Bucky and Nat all walked out of the elevator.

The three exchanged a few words before Nat hopped back into the elevator, sending Peter a soft glance as the doors slid closed.

Steve and Bucky both glaring daggers at Flash who didn’t seem to notice before turning to Peter making a small gesture for him to go over there.

Peter sighed, “I’ll be right back Ned.”

Peter quietly and subtley walked over to them, sighing as he looked up at them. 

“We are not mad at you Peter, but why didn’t you tel us you were being harassed?” Steve asked.

Peter just shrugged, “I mean first of all I wouldn’t cal it harassment, and I dunno, I mean, it was just verbal and it was easy to brush off. It rarely gets physical so I didn’t see it as important.”

Buckys eyes widened, God this kid reminded him of Steve when he was younger. “It does get physical?” He seethed, “I’m gonna throttle him.” He hissed.

“Buck, calm down.” Steve warned. “Kid, you gotta tell us about this stuff.” 

Peter just shrugged again, “I have it handled, it’s fine. Please don’t tell Mr. Stark?” He asked (pleaded)

“We won’t _unless_ it gets physical.” Steve warned. “And we’ll know so don’t bother trying to hide it.” Bucky chimed in.

“Thank you!!” Peter sighed, relief washing over him, he would feel terrible for Flash if Mr. Stark ever found out. “Can I go back to my friends now?”

Steve let out an exhausted sigh, “Yep, kid go ahead.” He huffed watching as Peter walked off.

“That kid has go no self-preservation instincts.” He sighed.

“Kinda like you when you were younger.” Bucky teased.

“Hey!” Steve growled, giving Bucky a playful punch in the arm.

“Punk!” Bucky shot back.

That when the two super soldiers looked up to see Scott standing up on an a table. “Tony is gonna throttle him if he sees this.” Steve murmured.

“And now we will be moving onto... an Avengers QnA slash meet n greet thing!” He said clapping his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I’ve been busy with school work and whatnot, I’ve also been working on a couple other fanfics that I might post, not sure though! I’ll be trying to get back to posting every couple days (at least twice a week hopefully!) sOrry.
> 
> (Also two special familiar Gods will finally be making their appearance in the upcoming chapters! ;) Mischeif is sure to follow.)
> 
> Also guys! I saw Venom yesterday and it was honestly amazing!! I love how they portrayed both Eddie and Venom! It’s probably one of my new favourite marvel movies! Now I’ve already planned to create a small series branching off from this story, and was first of all wondering if you would be interested in continueing to read my writing after this story. And second of all if you guys would like Venom to make an appearance at some point, because I feel like his character would be super fun to write!! I kinda have an idea for it already (Basically Venom gets seperated from Brock, laches himself onto Peter for a while until they find Eddie because I feel like that would be fun to write!) But I dunno let me know what you guys think!


	6. Irondad isn’t pleased

As everyone finished up their meals Peter quickly turned down the corridor to the nearest bathroom. ‘I’ll only be a minute, no one will even notice I’m gone.’ He thought to himself as he swiped his keycard and entered the high-tech looking room.

His Spidey-sense has slowly been increasing at the back of his skull but he decided to ignore it. It was pretty common when he was here with all the labs and whatnot.

What he didn’t expect was when he turned around after rinsing his hands in the sink to see one Flash Thompson and a few of his other mates.

_Ah, Fuck._

—————————————

Tony, Loki, Thor, Pepper, Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Bucky were all talking in Tony’s lab. They had all decided that Thor and Loki wouldn’t interrupt Peters field trip even though both the God’s insisted on it, Yes, Tony had lied. Both of them did actually arrive today, but they all agreed it was better to surprise Peter at dinner tonight. Thor and Loki had since slipped into the elevator when FRIDAY finally spoke up.

“Sir, I should warn you that it is five minutes until your meet and greet with midtown tech.” The AI stated smoothly.

“Yep, Thanks Fri!” Tony smiled, this was going to be fun. Just as he was about to make his way to the elevator Pepper grabbed his wrist.

“Christ sake Tony don’t go overboard.” She hissed.

Tony only smirked, “Since when have I _ever_ done that?”

“Also Sir, there is security footage I believe you should see.” FRIDAY piped up again.

Tony as well as the rest of the people in the room perked up before looking over to the screen on the wall. Tony throwing FRIDAY a gesture that said ‘Play it.’

The AI was quick to reply as security footage of one of the high tech restrooms came up, everyone’s eyes going wide at the sight.

—————————————

Peter internally groaned as Flash rounded on him, despite his Spidey-sense screaming at him he allowed Flash to roughly grab his shoulder and slam him against the wall, causing the hero to wince.

Flash was clearly not in a joking mood, unfortunately Peter was, “Flash, We have gotta stop meeting like this.”

Flash only replied with a quick punch causing Peter to hiss in pain, sure he had healing but everything still hurt.

“How the fuck did you do it Parker?” He growled.

“Do what?” He asks innocently with a smirk, god he hated himself. 

He watched as Flash reared back before throwing a couple other punches, leaving Peter hunched over on the floor.

Finally Flash seemed to back away, “C’mon guys,” he began to his friends, “He can pay all the others to fake for him but he can’t pay Stark.” He hissed before turning back to Peter who had been glaring at him with sharp eyes, “Then I’ll expose you and your sorry ass for your stupid lies.” He growled walking out with his mates following behind.

—————————————

Tony was seething, “What. The. Fuck.” He breathed out, half surprised he didn’t get a ‘language’ from Steve, mainly he was just _very_ pissed off.

Nat just growled out, flicking her dagger in her hand, “I hope Clint lets me kill him now.” She hissed.

Bruce was the only confused one, “Why didn’t he defend himself? God knows he has the power to throw the kid out the window if he wanted too.”

“God I’m gonna kill him.” Steve hissed out under his breath.

“Who? Peter or the other kid?” Bucky asked raising a brow.

“Both probably.” Steve sighed.

“Wow, now you understand my pain from when you were like him.” Bucky retorted.

Steve only shook his head in disapproval.

“Sir I should warn you that the meet and greet starts in thirty second.” FRIDAYS voice came again.

“Wow thanks Fri.” Tony remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“You are most welcome Sir.” The AI replied smugly.

All of them quickly piled into the elevator all sharing a glance, to most it may have been unreadable but all of them understood it, _We are going to screw this kid until he wishes he never even went within 10ft of Peter_

———————————

Peter hissed as he stood up, the bruises already beginning to heal.

Sighing with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he walked back out into the cafeteria, the kids had all begun growing impatient as the cafeteria sill buzzed with excitement.

Peter quietly made his way over to Ned, “Dude you should’ve seen it!!” Ned beamed, “Scott shrunk down and sneaked up onto Clint’s shoulder before becoming big again and it cause them both to fall onto the glass screen!!” He said so quickly Peter barely caught onto what he said looking around before spotting the smashed glass.

“That’s the third thing they have broken in a week.” Peter sighed.

Pretty soon all 15 kids and teacher were lead into a room, the students all sitting on the floor whilst Mr. Harrington stood up at the back.

At the front of the room there were sets of chairs set up, obviously for the avengers. The room was practically exploding with anticipation.

Pretty soon everyone quieted except for a few awed murmurs as The freaking Avengers walked into the room and took their seats, casual as they always are around the compound.

“Wow everyone is freakishly quiet okay.” Tony murmured, smiling all the while, “Ah, lets get this show on the road then, what do you all wanna know?”

Instantly basically everyone’s hand shot up, except Peter and Ned’s of course.

Pepper was quick to call on MJ, “Well actually, Miss Potts, I was wondering how on Earth you run the company so efficiently?” MJ questioned the billionaires fiancé.

“A lot of work, and dedication, and you have to know how to be bossy.” Pepper smiled, glaring quick daggers at Tony before turning back. “All things you’re great at from what I hear from Peter, you’ll go places if it’s true.” Pepper said warmly.

Steve was quick to call on a girl, Cindy, “Ok well um,” she began, her voice wavering with obvious nerves, “I feel like this is something we all want to know..” she started before realising she was rambling, “Uh, is it true that Mr. Barton and Mr. Lang got Peter drunk?” She blurred out. The rest of the class murmured their agreements with the question.

The Avengers all looked at each other bewildered before snapping their gazes to Scott and Clint, Tony giving them an obvious fake smile, “You guys cant keep your _damned_ mouths shut can you?” He hissed before Bucky piped up.

“Uh that was me actually Tony, sorry.” He said, his tone clearly suggesting he wasn’t.

Tony sighed before turning back around to answer the question but Clint and Scott had already taken it upon themselves to answer it.

“Technically it was Scott’s fault.” Clint stated.  
“What? Dude you’re the one that suggested they try it in the first place!” Scott snarked back.  
“You kept getting more bottles!” Clint hissed.  
“No that was you!” Scott said rolling his eyes.  
“Was not!” Clint shot back crossing his arms like a child.

Meanwhile the class was caught between confusion and laughter at the two fighting heroes. Well all of them except for Flash who looked beyond bewildered and Peter who’s face was going red from embarrassment.

Scott was about to open his mouth to protest, but the door on the other side of the room turned to.... ice?

———————————

_A Few Minutes Earlier on The Avengers Floor_

Thor and Loki had just been chilling on the couch, the brothers had raided the fridge of snacks and were now watching a movie about God’s.

“Who makes this shit?” Loki growled, obviously annoyed at the interpretation of himself.  
Thor only nodded his agreement, it was absolute _garbage_.

That’s when Thor’s voice boomed up towards the ceiling, “Hello building!” He called.

“Hello Thor.” FRIDAY replied, the AI had long ago given up on trying to get Thor to call her by her name.

“How is Peters trip going?” He asked smiling cheerfully.

“Actually there is security footage I showed the others that I believe you should also see, considering your concern for the young sir.” The AI said before bringing up the footage and playing it on the screen where the movie had once been playing.

Thor only watched wide-eyed “Why isn’t he doing anything?” He asked turning to where his brother had once been, confused for a moment as he hadn’t noticed that Loki had practically ripped himself from the couch and was now in the elevator.

“Wait, Loki!!” Thor called as the elevator doors slid shut just in time to see his brothers eyes slip to a deep red, and his skin take on a whole new shade of blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah,  
> Fuck.
> 
> Also I think this will end up being about 12 chapters?? Not sure??
> 
> I’ve been thinking heavily about the venom idea I suggested in the recent chapter and I’m definitely going to do it so look out for that!
> 
> Also sorry this is so short but I’m going to be sticking to my schedule of posting every three days and this is all I had time to do! But hey  
> Cliffhangerssssss  
> Ahahaha  
> I’m evil.


	7. Uh, didn’t he try to rule the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new venom fic; https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362086/chapters/38288906#main

Peter and Everyone turned to the sound of ice forming, The Avengers all looked between each other, obviously confused.

Peter instinctively moved his left hand to his right wrist to make sure his web shooter was still intact.

Looking up from the web shooter just as the door of ice blew open, shattering everywhere.

Peters eyes widened at the undeniable silhouette of Loki, his eyes instantly widened, ‘Of course he makes a dramatic entrance’ He thought to himself before realising.

Loki didn’t have his usual piercing green eyes.  
Instead they were a deep red, and he had taken on a shade of blue.

“Whatsup reindeer games?” Tony asked, trying to be casual but obviously unsettled, Peter took notice that all the avengers also looked unsettled and had tensed up at the look of the God.

Peter had never seen Loki this mad, but he knew if it was enough for him to take on his Frost Giant form he must be, _incredibly_ pissed off.

The only thing Peter couldn’t figure out is why he was _here_.

Peter ignored his teachers and classmates fearful and strong calls for him to not approach him. The avengers still hadn’t announced that Loki wasn’t exactly behind the attack on New York, the world still thought he was some deranged psycho.

“I’m gonna loose another one.” He heard Mr. Harrington muttered, he could also hear the rest of The Avengers standing up but staying in their spot.

If anyone could get through to Loki it would be Peter or Thor.

Peter sprinted over too Loki, grabbing the God by the lower arm, “Loki...” he began, trying his best to not look away from the piercing eyes.

The room had since fallen silence, watching the two intensely, Peter swallowed nervously.

“C’mon Lokes... lets go talk, tell me what happened.” He said softly with pleading eyes.

Loki softly smiled and the blue that had eneveloped him faded slightly before shaking his head, pulling his hand away from Peter’s.

Peters eyes widened as he tried not to show his panic as Loki continued to walk over to the group, The Avengers were quick to react.

“Loki, what are you doing?” Clint hissed.

By now the class was slightly panicking as murmurs of “What the hell?” And “Didnt he try to take over the world?” Were spread around as they all instinctively huddled backwards, except Flash of course, being the cocky kid he is and all.

Loki growled out something unintelligible to Peter as he made his way over to where Flash was standing, Flash quickly regretted his decision and quickly tried to take a few steps back.

_Too little too late unfortunately._

The God roughly grabbed the child by the shirt before slamming him against the wall, Flash only stared wide-eyed into the angry red eyes of the God.

By now The Avengers realised what was going on and when Mr. Harrington demand they stop Loki they all just shrugged, if Loki went to kill the child they would _probably_ stop him but the kid deserved this.

Loki was now in Flash’s face, his red eyes dark and menacing, the boy swallowed nervously.

“Now listen here you little shit, I swear if I fucking _ever_ see you harassing Peter again, I will not hesitate to rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat.” He growled loudly, “Because _you_ ,” He started, pressing harder on Flash, “Are the unworthy scum that taints this Earth, and _you’re_ the type of pathetic shit that deserves nothing in life.”

“Do you want to know why Peter is so much better than you? It’s because of what he does for you!” He growled staring straight into Flash’s eyes, not caring that the kid looked like he was actually going to fucking cry. “That’s right, Peter _fucking_ Parker, could drop you in 0.5 seconds if you wanted too, but he doesn’t. Because he doesn’t want you to go and bully other kids who can’t take it!” Loki stopped to take in a shaking breath. “His hand to hand combat challenges my own, the kid has managed to drop me more than enough times to prove that. Not to mention that he is a 100% selfless and all around amazing person. So if you dare lay a _fucking_ hand on him again, it will be the last thing you do.” Flash only nodded jerkily as Loki stared harshly at him for a good few seconds, in that moment Thor burst through the elevator. 

Frowning as he noticed his brother before seeing Peter, “Ah, Peter!” Thor boomed, his loud voice catching the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Hi Thor!” Peter practically beamed, “Thought you were met getting here until Sunday?” He asked cocking his head.

Loki had now left Flash to his own bewilderement at What just happened, his eyes had returned to their usual calm green and the blue that he once wore had disappeared at the sigh of Peter and Thor. Brushing himself down as he walked over too the two.

Ruffling with Peters hair as he walked up before being swatted away, Loki only smiled, “Looks like someone lied.” He smirked looking over to Tony who just scoffed. “Surprise, we are here.” Loki added smugly turning back to Peter. “Hey remember the first time we came-“ Loki began but was soon cut off by Peter tackling him, “No, Loki, we dont remember that!” He hissed. 

“Really because I vaguely remember-“ He was once again cut off but Peter clamping his hand over the Gods mouth. After a few moments Peter slowly removed the hand, Loki only tapped him on the side, “Get off me.” He hissed in fake annoyance, Peter rolling his eyes as he complied.

By now the whole class was watching with faces that said “What the actual fuck.”

Peter suddenly felt himself go red for what must have been the 30th time today.

 _Why is this my life?_ he internally groaned.

Thor, oblivious to the awkward silence turned to the rest of the class, “Helll young midguardians!” He beamed before making his way over to the rest of The Avengers.

“Did you guys have to bother us right now we are kinda in the middle of a meet and greet.” Tony sighed as the rest of The Avengers made their way back to their seats.

“Then me and my brother shall join you!” Thor cheered.

Tony opened his mouth to protest but it was drowned out by the excited cheers of Peters classmates.

Tony only sighed as Thor sat down with the rest of them, “Thats my cue to leave.” Loki whispered to Peter, “See you tonight?” 

Peter nodding eagerly, “Yep.” He said, popping the ‘P’.

Loki only nodded turning to leave before Peter grabbed his wrist, “You didn’t have to do that.” Peter whispered, “I have it handled.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure getting beaten up is handling it. Brilliant Peter, I can really see the genius in that.” Loki hissed back, rolling his eyes.

Peter only shrugged looking down at his shoes.

“Oh for Odins sake.” Loki growled out, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Peter looked up confused, his head cocking too the side.

“You think you deserve it.” Loki breathed out, “Peter you already get beat up by thugs every night, you don’t deserve that and you don’t deserve what _he_ does.” 

“No.” Peter interjected, “Thugs beat up Spider-Man, Spider-Man doesn’t deserve that. Flash is the only one that beat up Peter Parker, Peter Parker deserves that.” 

“Why the hell do you deserve that?” Loki seethed.

“Because..” Peter began, his voice breaking, “I’ve hurt _so many_ people.” He whispered, “My parents died because of me, you know, you think that would have taught me.” He said bitterly, is voice wavering, “But then I let my uncle die too, I could’ve stopped it, but I didn’t.” Peter continued, blinking away the moisture that formed at the corners of his eyes. “Everyone I care about gets hurt because of me.” He said in a barely audible whisper, tears threatening to spill.

Peters eyes widened as he was pulled into a hug.

_A Hug_

Loki usually hated physically contact, but Peter didn’t care as he hugged back tightly, his face burying into the God’s chest.

“They’re deaths weren’t your fault Peter, you’re not even 18, you can’t blame yourself.” Loki whispered before they both pulled back simultaneously.

“Go back to your class.” Loki said, ruffling the kids hair.

Luckily the class hadn’t noticed the encounter and was asking questions.

When Peter crept up the back and sat down they had been discussing the topic of his alter ego.

“How does he stick too walls? Is it in his suit?” One of the kids, Abe, had asked.

“Uh nope, that’s all him.” Tony smiled.

“Do you know Spider-Man’s identity?” Ally had asked, Steve opened his mouth to respond to the question but the large window to the side of the room shattered.

“Way to go Paul.” Peter muttered.

An all to recognisable figure stood, letting out a fake gasp and putting his hands up to the side of his face he excitedly bounced on his feet, “Ooo! I know Spider-Man!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my birthday tomorrow ayy :D I’ll be fourteen so I’m no longer a fetus! And I’m finally the same age as all my friends so woop woop, Sorry to those who wanted to see Loki actually murder Flash, I feel like that would’ve been very unlikely so I just went with scaring the shit out of him.
> 
> I wrote this on a car ride to a social event whilst jamming out too ABBA but now I’m about to go into said event and I’m terrified because I don’t know how to be socially interactive.
> 
> Also thank you all so much for the support this story has been getting the other day when I got out of school it has gotten over 2000 more reads and I was smiling like an idiot reading your comments. Even if I don’t reply I loved every single one. 
> 
> guess who the new comer is ;)


	8. What did I say about breaking the DAMN windows

Peter watched as the merc in spandex bounced around like a child, his heart instantly began racing a mile, Why did Wade have to show up?

Peter looked away as he heard Tony let out an exhausted sigh, looking down for a few moments taking in an a large breath as he looked back up. “Pool.” He said through gritted teeth. “How many times do I have to tell you about breaking the damn windows???”

“Welllll, Tony. Can I call you Tony? I feel like we are good enough pals to be on a first name basis. You were kinda the one that banned me from the tower so I meannn.... how else am I gonna get in?” Wade replied in his usually snarky voice.

“Have you ever thought of the idea that we banned you because we don’t want you hear?” Clint hissed bitterly.

Wade brought a hand up too his chest, “Wow guys, I’ve never been so hurt.” He said dramatically as his gaze travelled through the room, spotting Peter.

Dread began to pool in Peters stomach, ‘Please don’t say anything, please don’t say anything.’

Of course that didn’t work and Peter inwardly cursed himself.

“What’s the matter?” Wade asked, huffing crossing his arms over his chest like a child before cocking an eyebrow “Am I bugging you?” The merc smirked.

Peter only sighed in exhaustion before smirking looking up, “ha ha, very punny Wade.”

“Okayyyyy, that’s enough.” Tony cut in as Wade let out a quiet “Im so proud of you.”

Tony turned too Wade as he looked away from Peter, “Deadpool you need to leave.” He hissed annoyance sleeping through his tone.

“Awww but I just got here.” Wade whined before turning to the wide-eyed and completely confused class, “Hey kiddos, who wants to see an arm grow back right in front of them?” He asks, pulling out one of his swords and applying it to his forearm.

“NopeNopeNope.” Was all Steve cut in shoving Wade out of the room.

“Hey wait!!” Wade whined as the door closed behind them.

By this point the rest of the class was completely confused as to what just happened, but instead of looking to The Avengers they look to Peter.

That’s when Tony’s face lit up from where he was sitting, “Hey Peter, why don’t you come answer questions with us?” 

“I-uh... okay?” He asked slightly confused.

Tony pats The now empty seat next to him where Steve had once been.

Peter hesitantly walked over and sat next to him, shifting uncomfortably under the gazes of all his classmates.

“Okay... questions?” Tony asked the onlooking students. Everyone’s hand instantly shot up. Tony looked quite taken back but shrugged it off as he nodded towards a girl who Peter recognised as Ellie.

Ellie was pretty short and she had pretty blue eyes that softened the look of her fiery red hair. “Well, I wanna know how you guys met Peter!” She smiled.

Tony only smiled as he looked to Peter quickly before turning back too the students, “Well you see, Peter here got accepted to be an intern here even though we usually don’t accept high schoolers, legal reasons and whatnot.” He said dismissively. “But Peters application, it looked like a thirty year old had done it, his calculations were very advanced for someone his age.” Tony beamed proudly, “So he was hired as an intern, he mainly worked in the lower labs until one day Bruce was wandering around and noticed the kid. God knows Bruce had a habit of bringing strays to my lab at the worst of times.”

Both Bruce and Peter opened their mouths to protest but Tony beat them to it, “but Peter was impressive to say the least. Unlike most he was able to keep up with mine and Bruce’s calculations, actually corrected us a few times.” Tony said glancing to Bruce before continuing.

“And then one oh so fine day the team happened to come into my lab whilst Peter was in there alone working on a project. Their reactions were interesting to say the least.” Tony chuckled and so did the rest of them.

“So then a bunch of other stuff happened and now Peter stays here most weekends.” Tony finished grinning at the bewildered class.

“Even helps Bruce direct us on missions sometimes!” Scott piped up.

“And he holds the records on most of the games on our wii!” Clint added as if it was the most important information in the world.

It was at this moment that Peter wanted to curl into a ball and disappear as his class erupted into excited and amazed murmurs.

Peter glanced to where his friends were sitting, Ned mouthed ‘Badass’ whilst MJ held up her sketchbook to show a drawing of him.

Peter just mentally groaned.

After a few minutes the class had quieted down and pretty soon they were all eager to ask other questions.

Clint pointed to Ned, “Ay Peters friend.”

Ned froze up for a second, glancing at Peter before back to Clint in bewilderedmeant before clearing his throat, “Who was the guy in spandex that you know..” Ned trailed off gesturing to the broken window.

And in that exact moment, said spandex wearing merc burst in through the doors.

“IM BACK BITCHES!!” He screamed before being tackled by a certain Captain America from behind.

“Sorry buddy I don’t swing that way if that’s what you’re thinking.” The merc smirked and Steve instantly rolled off from his position on top of Wade and Peter let out a snort knowing full well that Wade was bi.

By now the room was in hysterics with majority of the girls giggling whilst the guys made more jokes.

Peter only smiled at the sight, God Wade was an idiot sometimes... well most of the time.

Peters eyes widened as Wade made his way over to him. Peter only looked up as the merc stood in front of him.

“Wade, why are you here?” He asked but before he could even react Wade had picked him up and flung him over his shoulder.

“WoAh Wade what are you doing? Hey, Hey, Hey!! I’m talking to you Asshole!!” Peter growled out as the merc carried him towards the window.

“Oh no.” Was all Peter whispered and pretty soon all The Avengers realised what was about to happen. The same damn thing that happened whenever Wade broke a window.

The class just watched completely confused as Peter hissed out a “Wade don’t you fricking dare throw me out the window.”

But of course, he didn’t listen and Peter realised a split second too late that this would reveal his identity.

But it was too late.

“THIS BITCH EMPTY!! YEET!!” Wade screamed as he threw Peter out the broken window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I just wanna say thank you so much for all the support this fic has been getting I honestly thought this would get like 3 reads when I first posted it aha, and thank you for all the birthday wishes.
> 
>  **Venom fanfic is out:**  
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362086/chapters/38288906
> 
> Also I’m super sorry this is out late!! I’ve been super busy and now I have my other fic to write I’ll still be trying to update once or twice a week! <3
> 
> Also you guys get to pick what happens next! Peter sticks to the side of the building and identity reveal orrr Tony calls on a suit to save him! :)
> 
> Also heck yes I did change the ending because I hated the old one and felt it was too boring, so yeah cliffhanger for ya bois. Ah the powers of an author >:D


	9. Terrible Choice in friends

Peter was going to kill Wade.

He didn’t care that it was near impossible. He was going to do it. ‘That stupid shit!’ Peter hissed to himself as he clung desperately to the side of the building.

He wasn’t really sure what he was meant to do as he looked down, should he just crawl up and act causal? He snorted at the idea as his eyes searched the area for a possible way out of the situation.

He extended his senses out, hearing the sound of his classmates confused and terrified murmurs, he could hear Mr. Harrington mutter “I’ve lost one… again. Such a shame, Peter was a good kid too.”

Peters realisation hit him like a bullet train as he literally had no way out of this he instantly felt panic bubble up in his chest, what the hell was he going to do, he could always just crawl up and back through the window and be like “Oh yeah guys I’m spider-man lmao, that was fun.” Yeah, no. 

Panic gripped his chest as his eyes darted around his surroundings before realising he had no choice he slowly started crawling up the building, not really sure on what he was planning on doing until he heard the noise of… repulsors?

Oh look it was Mr. Stark coming down from the smashed window.

“H-Heyyy Mr. Stark, whatsup?” Peter asked, sarcasm dripping through his teasing tone.

He could literally see Tony’s eyeroll through the iron clad mask that he wore.  
“Kid, see, this is why I don’t like that merc.” He hissed and it was Peter’s turn to do an eye roll.

“But he helps me Mr. Stark!” Peter whined as Tony shook his head.

“Yeah helps you reveal your identity.” He snarked back, making a wild gesture with a metal arm and Peter just shrugged before looking up at Tony, “But you’re here.” He said, shooting finger guns at him as he momentarily took his hands of the side of the building.

Tony only huffed before moving closer to the kid, going to pick him up before Peter did a flip, landing on his back. “Or we could do that.” Tony huffed before the repulsors powered up and they flew up towards the open window. 

By the time they had gotten up Loki had returned to the room because of the commotion and now had Wade slammed up against the wall, he was obviously a little mad.

The entirety of everyone in the room turned as the sound of repulsors neared the windows and Peter jumped off, brushing himself off before casually looking around the room like nothing happened, his face heating up as basically everyone was looking at him, “Kid, you okay?” Steve asked, looking between him and Tony quizzically before the faceplate opened, “Pipsqueaks fine, Mr. Wilson however..” He started glaring at Wade, “Has negative five seconds to get out of my building.”

“Awh come on, the kids fine!” Wade pouted gesturing towards Peter as he slipped out of the distracted Loki’s grip. Wade began making his way over to where Peter was with Tony standing protectively in front of him, at this action Tony proceeded to aimed his hand at the merc, the palm glowing a dangerous blue.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Both Wade and Peter exclaimed at the same time, Peter jumping in front and trying to swat Tony’s arm down whilst Wade raised his hands in surrender. 

“I’m going, I’m going!” Wade said hurriedly as he made his way over to the smashed window, the rest of the class looking on with bewilderment apparent on their faces, “I’ll talk to when your Dads aren’t around bug!” Wade called as he stood on the edge of the window before gracefully falling back just as Tony shot a beam at him, 

“They aren’t my-“ Peter began before cutting himself off with a heavy huff, watching as the nanotech of Tony’s suit retracted back to the watch.

“Kid, we are having a long talk about your choice in friends tonight.” Tony murmured before clapping his hand together as he put on the fake smile he always wore at conferences as he turned back to the class, the room remained silent however and practically everyone was shifting uncomfortably, most of the students just staring wide-eyed at the scene that had played out before them before Ned and MJ came rushing over to where Peter was standing, 

“Dude, does he always do that?” Ned asked, not seeming that phased that his best friend had just been thrown out of a window.

Peter nodded, “Every. Single. Time.” 

MJ only snorted before turning back to Tony. 

Peter recognised the instant that Tony’s eyes lit up how they do when he got an idea, “Alright, let's go to the Avengers communal floor!”

Steve narrowed his eyes, “Tony, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Nonsense Capsicle, it’ll be fine!” Tony said waving his hand dismissively. 

“No, Tony, that really isn’t a good idea,” Clint said quickly, an unreadable emotion glinting in his eyes that cause Peter to look at him with a confused look.

Since when did Clint agree with anything that Cap said outside of missions?

Tony raised a brow, “Why is that legolas?” 

Clint just glanced between Loki and Scott before shrugging. “Okay so like, there may have been another food fight..”

Peter did a faked shocked gasp before he could stop himself, “Without me??”

This time it as Bucky’s turn to speak up, “Yep, me and Loki won because Scott and Clint didn’t have you.” He snickered proudly.

“You ruined our streak.” He pouted glaring at Scott andClint

When it came to food fights there was always designated teams that people would split into, Steve, Loki, Bucky and Sam in one. Clint, Scott, Peter and Thor in another. Tony, Wanda, Bruce and Natasha in the last one.

Peter’s group always won, well until now apparently.

Clint just shrugged sadly.

Tony shook his head as he looked between everyone in the room, the class had since fallen silent.

Tony just facepalmed, “Alright, uh, y’know what, lets go to Bruce’s lab, alright? Ok.” He says after a moment making his way over to the elevator.

“Tony, I don’t think that’s a good idea-“ Bruce began from where he was standing.

Tony turned around with an amused look on his face, “It’s not like there is anything dangerous down there. Besides, they won’t touch anything.” He said, thumming his fingers on a shelf near the elevator before gesturing to the class.

Pretty soon half the class piled into the elevator, the other half would wait for the elevator to come back down as there wasn’t enough room.

The first group consisted of Tony, Steve, Clint, Scott, Thor, Peter, Ned, MJ, Flash and three other of Peter’s classmates. The elevator ride was awkward for a few moments after the door closed but it soon burst into Peter’s classmates asking him a bunch of questions as well as the other Avengers inside the elevator.

Tony looked exhausted at all the shrilled voices but it suddenly went quiet after one question was called out, “Is Mr Stark Peter’s dad??”

Everyone’s head turned to the back corner of the elevator from when the voice was, Cindy. She just shrugged, “What, it’s a reasonable question.”

“Well isn’t it obvious enough that he is?” Thor questioned.

Immediately everyone started shouting more questions and Peter shifted uncomfortably in his position next to Tony.

Clint and Scott were just smirking mischievously which made Peter glare at them but that just made them laugh.

Eventually, the doors finally opened and the shouting quieted down, Tony was the first to step out but he quickly turned around to face the rest of the class who were now quiet, “Peter,” He began gesturing towards the teen, “is not my son.” 

Everyone looked around at each other before the other elevator doors opened revealing the other half of the class, instantly everyone turned around and began talking with the other group whilst the remaining Avengers slipped out of the elevator, meaning only Peter’s enhanced senses picked up on Tony’s extra murmur.

“God knows I wish he was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get out! All my exams and assesments have been due recently so I have been super busy! But I'll soon be on my summer holidays which means I'll be updating all my fics a lot more regularly!
> 
> I know the majority of you wanted to see an identity reveal but I don't think Tony would ave let that happen!
> 
> This will be an identity reveal fic and it should happen in the next chapter or the one after that!
> 
> If you couldn't tell this was kind of just a filler chapter to take a break from all the chaos and just talk a bit!
> 
>  
> 
> **Go check out my venom fanfic: _[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362086/chapters/38288906)_ **
> 
>  
> 
> After the identity reveal I'll probably be writing one or two more chapters on how Peter deals with it! 
> 
> Until next time! (and hopefully it will be sooner!)
> 
> **Edit (8th of December): hi howya doin long time no see, I just wanted to let you know I do plan on finishing this by the end of the year or extremely early 2019! So yeah, not dead, just been extremely busy!! Sorry for the wait new chapter tomorrow or the next day amigos.**

**Author's Note:**

> I always love reading your comments! Even if I don’t reply every comment makes me smile it’s just because I’m a socially awkward thing that doesn’t know how to communicate with others that I don’t reply but I appreciate every single one of them and they help keep my motivation up! <3 until next time amigos’


End file.
